1 Mikan arrives 2 Chritsmas ball
by YourTooNoisy
Summary: Mikan Sakura arrives at school. Narumi. Natsume finds that Mikan is like his sister and it ticks him off. Christmas ball Natsume's tru feelings as he kisses her. It may seem the same but Natsume's thoughts are not in the manga, just a little reminder: .


Natsume looked down his eyes glowering at Narumi who was talking to a girl with

childish pigtails, the girl reminded him painfully of his sister, opitmistic expression and naive

foolish smile, it all annoyed him. "Maybe of course", Narumi replied to the girls question,

Natsume had enough she would have to be victimized in his break out scheem he heard Ruka

calling out his name saying something but he jumped anyways, blowing the wall up, Narumi

fell and the girl went flying ten blocks away, Natsume for some reason felt sorry her but he

couldn't think to much about that he looked back at Narumi but to late he was already being

attacked by the teacher, the teacher took the bean whip and knocked Natsume out of the air

making him land face forward, a cry from the girl and then a smell of flowers drifted toward

Natsume, "Are you alright?", the girls hand reached out toward him, Natsume didn't like the

feeling that she gave him, the feeling that she was nullifying his Alice he decided he would

burn her, but before he could a foot stepped on his hand he looked up, "no you don't",

Narumi said as he bent Natsume's head up and started kissing his fourhead, Natsume caught

the girls horrified expression, embarrasment and rage entered his blood stream but soon

he was out.

Natsume watched as Ruka and Hotaru helped Mikan out with the trash clean up during

the christmas ball, Ruka was smiling widely love lumimscent in his eyes, Natsume frowned

as he watched Mikan dirty her dress up and mussing up her hair that she had made look so

nice. She was just like his sister except more precious to him, she was like a treasure and

although he never wanted to admit the growing feeling deep inside his heart that he was

feeling toward Mikan, he knew it was going to come out eventually anyways after all Ruka

kept staring at him with odd eyes. "Natsume! I danced with Sakura during the alice festival

it's your turn to dance with her, I'm going with Imai", Natsume stared at Mikan who stared

back at him with incredulous eyes, he waited for her to do something but she just stood

there looking at him, he grabbed her she looked at him shock raining through her bright,

wide chocolate colored eyes, "Natsume?", his name fell from her lips like diamonds, he

shrugged, "Don't you wanna dance?", he didn't wait for a reply, they started to dance,

awkwardly, it was pissing him off that she wasn't showing that same goofyness that

she had showed Ruka, "Baka, smile a little!", she reacted instantly, "who's stupid you

ugly fox!", he held back the grin threatening to come out, "ugly girl!",

"stupid boy!",

"insanly ugly, childish unides girl! ugly!", his heart beated rapidly when he heard her

laughing his expression lightening up, "why are you laughing?", she shook her head,

"not telling", she kept smiling and laughing, her laughter was amazing like a thousand

angels laughing, it made his heart warm some, suddenly they were hit and Mikan

went toppling down onto him, her mouth hit the side of his mouth hard, her teeth

scrapped against his lip, a kiss and it wasn't bad he stared up at her through his eyes.

Someone remakred the kiss and Natsume feeling grumpy about falling looked at Mikan,

"Your not only lousy at dancing your terrible at kissing", and he walked away, he knew

he had hurt her feelings, but her reaction was different it was choas in anger.

Someone was climbing the tree that Natsume was on top of his thoughts deep

on Mikan, "Where's the others", his heart raced it was Mikan he waited till she came

up, her face appeard and they stared at each other for a while then, "That was so

annoying!", she exclaimed, he handed her a tissue as she sat beside him, telling him

her story she was so stupid. "Baka! you shouldn't think about things to much

especially a naive girl like you", she looked at him, "Natsume?", he didn't look back

he looked down, "arnt you angry at me?", her eyes flashed and then she turned her body

toward him, "yes I am!", she exclaimed he stared back at her, "for what?, he asked, he

already knew he just wanted to hear it from her to give him a excuse for what he was

about to do, "for calling it a kiss!", he smirked and grabbed the front of her dress

and pulled her face toward him, his lips brushed hers and then it happened his body

took over he was kissing her, a real kiss upon her lips. They broke apart briefly, "Na-",

he didn't let her finish he kissed her again, it was like heaven, his heart raced as he

clung to her like a life perserver, it was in that instant that he knew for sure that he

was in love. It ended with a push from Mikan as she caught her breath, holding her

dress, he looked at her for a while his eyes sad, "That's because you said it wasn't

a kiss", he touched his lips, "so that's a kiss, nothing special", and he jumped down,

he still felt the touch of her lips upon his, his face was warm he left the ball before

any one could see, as he left he leaned against a wall and uttered her name softly

"Mikan".


End file.
